


Sweet eighteen

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, happy birthday hueningkai, lovely hyuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's the baby's birthday!! And his hyungs give him the present he wants the most.Basically they all fuck him ;)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Sweet eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone WARNING:  
> This fic is practically porn without plot, if you feel uncomfortable with the sexualization of any of the boys please step out.  
> Any malicious comments will be eliminated so please refrain yourself. 
> 
> If you're here for some birthday sex for our baby hyuka yore welcome.

Hyuka has always been the baby of the group, no matter what, even with Taehyun only being a couple of months older, the others only ever treated him like the baby, and today was special, It’s the baby’s birth day after all, so all of his hyung and Taehyun showered him in presents before giving him what he really wanted.

First it was his Yeonjun hyung, he was his baby after all, and he needed to treat him extremely good for his special day, so he spent his sweet time undressing the younger littering his skin with kisses and love bites, Hueningkai whining and asking his hyung to stop playing with him already. 

Yeonjun smirking in his place between the younger’s legs continuing to plant hickies all over the younger’s thighs but not touching his leaking erection making kai even more desperate for some kind of friction. 

“hyung please, please” kai said his eyes watering in desperation, and while the picture of the younger begging for him was more than alluring, Yeonjun complied to the baby, going for the lube and citing his fingers with it before starting to prep the younger, also going for his cock and swallowing whole, kai practically screamed, the loud noise surely alerting anyone in the building what they were doing. 

Yeonjun didn’t waste time in adding more fingers inside the younger, kai was a mess in less than five minutes moaning wantonly and tugging at the blond strands of hair begging for more. 

The older was focusing on giving him as much pleasure as possible, using his tongue to lick the underside of the younger’s cock while continuously attacking His prostate, he had him coming in minutes, crying with pleasure, And oversensitivity when he didn’t pull away after the younger was finished coming, swallowing all of it. 

When he pulled back though he smirked down at the younger, kai was spread es out in the bed, his skin flushed and sweaty, his hair all over the place, dark curls falling around the pillow like a halo, his lips were red and raw from biting down on them, and Yeonjun was sure he could see some tear tracks on his cheeks, he looked like an angel right then and there. 

But it wasn’t over yet, Yeonjun leaned down to kiss the younger, devouring his lips and enjoying all the little sounds that escaped each time that Yeonjun ran his fingers over his sensitive skin, when he was satisfied he pulled back, going for a condom before aligning himself to the youngers entrance. 

“ready baby?” he asked and kai nodded with half lidded eyes, “hyung please” so Yeonjun pushed himself inside the younger groaning at how tight he was, kai moaned, his hands going to his hyung back trying to hold on to something. 

When he was fully inside Yeonjun let out another moan, his hands going to the youngers waist before starting to move, his hips going fast and hard against the younger, drawing high pitched moans out of Kai’s mouth. 

It was in the midst of it when the door opened, Soobin entering the room with a smirk on his lips and eyes full of lust, hyuka squeaked trying to muffle his noises, but Yeonjun didn’t stop, he looked back at Soobin and smiled “care to join us?” he asked, Soobin looked back apparently Beomgyu and Taehyun were there too, looking at the scene in front of them with dark eyes. 

“sure” he said, the other two moved inside the room as well, clothes soon being thrown to the floor and before kai knew what was happening he had his other hyungs around him, touching him, kissing him, playing with his cock. 

“are you close hyung? I want to fuck him too” Beomgyu said stroking his own cock while watching how Soobin was kissing kai,”wait for your turn you brat” Yeonjun answered. 

Taehyun went for the youngers chest and biting down on one of the rosy buds, eliciting a cry out of the younger, his cock shooting cum all over his tummy and even reaching Taehyuns cheek. 

Yeonjun speeded up his thrusts, pushing the younger up on the bed with how hard he was going at it, kai was trembling at this point, tears going down his cheeks and whimpers leaving his mouth every second, he felt warmth inside him when Yeonjun finished but the condom caught everything, Yeonjun stilled inside him, going down his high before moving away. 

Beomgyu was quick to replace him, foregoing the condom in his excitement and trusting inside the younger too quickly hitting his prostate dead on and making him shriek, Soobin cooed down at kai who was shaking his head, he felt too sensitive now, “oh look at our baby, taking his hyung dick so well” he pushed two fingers inside the youngers mouth watching how kai suckled on then messily, drool sliding down his jaw. 

“do you want hyung cock inside your mouth too baby?” he asked, and kai nodded, even if he seemed barely conscious, Soobin slipped his fingers out of his mouth, going to straddle the youngers chest at the same time that tae lifted himself off the youngers chest. 

Soobin smirked down at him, tracing his cheeks with his spit covered fingers and cooing at the whimpers leaving Kai’s mouth “open up angel” he said and kai obeyed greedily, the older satisfied with the image grabbed his cock and pushed inside slowly, groaning softly at how good the youngers mouth felt on him. 

Kai chocked a little when Soobin’s cock reached his throat, but only proceeded to loosen his jaw to allow the older to keep going deeper inside him, Soobin grabbed him by his hair, moaning at feeling of the youngers throat constricting around him. 

After a couple of seconds of gently going in and out of the youngers mouth Soobin had enough, pulling hard on the dark locks before fucking into Kai’s mouth with abandon, enjoying how he could feel all the moans and whimpers the younger was making around his shaft. 

Meanwhile tae had started to pump Kai’s dick, waiting until the younger was completely hard again to get on him sinking down on his huge dick, Beomgyu was still fucking kai with fervour, his hands holding onto the youngers thighs with bruising force, Taehyun who was now fucking himself on the youngers dick leaned closer to the other kissing him full on mouth. 

With all of that happening at the same time neither lasted very long, Beomgyu was the first one to cum, his semen going inside the younger and painting his walls with his seed, he helped Taehyun to reach his own high, pumping his Dick while the younger kept riding kai, who was shaking with over sensitivity and coming the minute he felt Soobin cum down his throat.

When all of them finished, the only thing that could be heard were their heavy breaths. They all moved away from the maknae, cleaning him up and peppering him with kisses.

“did you liked your birthday angel? “ asked Yeonjun while brushing the sweaty hair out of the youngers face.

Kai who had still some traces of cum in his lips smiled, tired but complacent, he nodded.  
“yes hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos! I'm sorry for any mistake in grammar and if you want more content like this you can follow me on twitter [@soob_hyuka](https://twitter.com/soob_hyuka)  
> , if you have any thoughts about this I have curiouscat also on twitter.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
